Lima
by brittana11
Summary: Twenty years after graduating from McKinley we get to see what Brittany and Santana are up to now, how their family has grown and who's still in Lima with them. This is mostly a Brittana piece that also focuses on their kids.
1. Lopez-Pierces

**This is a requested piece from a guest reviewer (Khaki-shoe) that I finally got to working on when I was on my vacation. It's going to be a short multi-chapter piece about nine (shorter) chapters long. It's focused on Brittana and their kids with a sprinkle of a few glee grownups and their kids here and there. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Lima**

Brittany wakes up like she has for the last twenty years with the love of her life Santana in her arms. She smiles softly down at her wife. Sometimes she can't believe that she married her.

"Stop staring at me Britt." Santana yawns.

"I can't help it I just love you so much." Brittany softly says wrapping her arms around her wife even tighter.

"And I love you." Santana softly says turning to kiss her wife.

"I have to go in to work this morning." Brittany softly says.

"Can't you just tell Figgins to shove it?" Santana asks. "I canceled cheer practice so we can spend all day in bed since our kids are camping with your parents." she pouts.

"No I can't unless you want me to get fired. Then who would you to have sex with during your free period?" Brittany jokes kissing her wife deeply before untangling herself from Santana.

"Fine go I'll just sleep until you're back." Santana pouts.

"I love you and I'll be back by noon." Brett softly says

Brittany starts getting ready to go into work. When she had been in high school she never would have believed that twenty years later she'd still be in Lima working at her old high school McKinley. She and Santana are both teachers there and have been for the last fifteen years. She's the math teacher and the dance coach for the dance team she formed seven years ago. They've won two national championships the last three years. She does a bit of consulting on the side solving difficult math problems being a math genius and all. Santana is the Spanish teacher and ten years ago took over as the coach of the Cheerios as Sue finally retired.

"I'll see you when I get home." Brittany whispers quietly closing their bedroom door.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The garage door slams startling Santana awake. She knows that it can't be her wife as she would never do that.

"Damn kids must be home." Santana grumbles swinging her legs out of bed. "Can't be quiet to save their lives."

Santana and Brittany had gotten married when they were twenty on their third attempt at a relationship. By the time they were twenty-one Brittany was five months pregnant with their first child Nathan. He is the perfect mix of his parents as he is biological both of theirs. He has Brittany's blonde hair, height as he's six foot three, face shape and nose. From Santana he got her brown eyes, ears, pouty mouth and smirk. Attitude wise he's more lay back like Brittany, but did have Santana's fire and protectiveness. A year later for some odd reason they both decided to try and get pregnant to double the chances of success. They both ended end up pregnant. Santana gave birth to Alex who is exactly like her. Brittany gave birth to Becca who is exactly like her. They're both fifteen and biologically both of theirs. She loves them to death, but boy do they drive her crazy.

"Mami! Mama! We're home!" Nathan shouts up the stairs as a warning.

"Your ma had to go in to work." Santana says coming down still in her PJ's of a tank top and short shorts.

"I'm not looking forward to going back to school." Alex grumbles the one who really hates school.

"Why'd she have to go in don't you two not have to go in until a week before school starts?" Becca asks.

"Your ma is going over the whole school's math curriculum with principle Figgins." Santana explains.

"Is she going to be long?" Alex asks raising an eyebrow.

"No, she should be back in two hours." Santana says leveling her daughter with a questioning look.

"Damn, I wanted to go to the mall." Alex says.

"Your just pissed that ma doesn't give into your pout like mami does and buys you new expensive clothes." Nathan chuckles at his sister.

"Shut it Nate." Alex grumbles.

"Mami can you make breakfast? Grandpa forgot to pack food and I'm still hungry even though we stopped at a diner." Becca says pouting at her mami.

"Sure baby,"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Honey I'm home!" Brittany shouts at exactly noon.

"In here! The kids are home." Santana shouts from the living room.

"What the heck are you three doing back so soon?" Brittany asks walking into the living room to see her wife and kids in an intense game of monopoly.

No one in the Lopez-Pierce family likes to lose, they're all very competitive.

"Grandpa forgot to pack the food." Nathan says.

"He's always forgetting something. One time he forgot the tent." Brittany says smiling at the memory.

"We're going next weekend instead." Nathan informs them.

"Good,"

Brittany settles down next to her wife to help her win.

"Ma, no helping." Becca whines.

"Yeah ma, we're actually beating mami." Alex complains.

"I can help your mother if I want. That's why I married her." Brittany says sticking her tongue out at them.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Alone at least." Santana says shoving her wife into the wall.

"How long do we have?" Brittany moans her eyes rolling in the back of her head as her wife kisses her neck.

"Well knowing Alex we'll have at least four hours before Nathan and Becca insist on leaving." Santana says pulling Brittany over to the couch.

"I think we can get a few rounds in before they come home." Brittany says tugging at the hem of Santana's shirt.

"Baby I think we can get more than a few rounds in. I'm still young." Santana says lifting her arms up.

"San we're thirty-eight not eighteen. Our rounds last at least forty minutes now." Brittany says shaking her head.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Love you too,"


	2. BBQ

**I'm glad so many people like this story already. It's going to be short and the chapters over all are going to be shorter than I normally write with the possible exception of a few. I have this story already all written out and I'm currently typing it up so I hope to be posting every day or every other day.**

"Can I drive?" Nathan asks as they all pack up the van for the yearly end of summer BBQ with the other old glee members still in Lima.

"No, we just paid off the mini van." Santana says getting into the driver seat.

"But…"

"Nate you wrecked your truck and until you can pay me back then you can drive again." Santana says not looking forward to the twins being in drivers ed this year.

"Mama," Nathan says pouting.

"Listen to your mother, we both agree." Brittany says lacing her fingers with her wife.

"Not fair," Nathan grumbles under his breath.

Santana grumbles something that sounds a lot like I don't fucking care as she starts the engine.

"So girls are you excited to be starting high school with us next week?" Brittany asks to break up the tension.

"No, I have you for math and mom put me on JV." Alex complains.

"Yes, I get to see you both more and I'm on the Cheerios and with be joining your dance team." Becca says all smiles.

"The opposite twins everyone." Nathan jokes.

"Alex be nice to your mom." Santana growls.

"Calm down honey." Brittany softly says rubbing her arm.

"Sorry mama, I love you." Alex softly says.

"I know honey, you're just like your mami was at your age." Brittany says giving her wife a pointed look.

"I love you baby." Santana says.

Everyone always tells Brittany they love her when she gets angry at them in hope she'll lessen in anger.

"I love you too mama." Nathan says.

"What did you do?" Santana asks as she parks.

"Nothing,"

Before Santana can continue to interrogate her son, the three kids jump out and run into the Evans house.

"You're too hard on him sometimes." Brittany softly says playing with Santana's fingers.

"I just don't want him to screw around in life like I did." Santana softly says.

"Sanny," Brittany says placing her hands on Santana's cheeks. "You didn't screw around look at us, we're very successful and he will be too. Just let him be a teenage boy so long as he doesn't get arrested then and only then can you lay into him."

"You're right," Santana says.

"Good now come on let's go celebrate our last free weekend before school starts." Brittany says kissing Santana on the cheek.

Santana gets out and rushes over to help Brittany out. They walk straight into the Evans house and follow the noise out back.

"Brittany, Santana glad you finally made it." Mercedes says hugging her two friends.

"Shut it 'Cedes we're not late." Santana says pushing Mercedes off of her.

"Yes you are, but that's fine everyone else is already here." Mercedes says.

"Whatever," Santana says all smiles.

Mercedes and Sam ended up getting back together and married a year after Brittany and Santana. Mercedes moved back to Lima and opened a vocal slash pageant studio and agency. It's been pretty successful and five years ago she expanded with Mike and Brittany's help in adding a dance studio that they taught at on their days off. Sam still works at McKinley as the football and basketball coach along with gym and health teacher. Shortly after they got married she got pregnant with their son Tyler. He's fifteen and best friends with Becca, Rachel and Mike Chang Jr. who's a year older than them.

By the time the three women arrive out back all the kids have disappeared.

"Santana thank god they're ruining the food and most importantly my bacon." Quinn whines pulling on Santana's arm towards the grill.

"Good to see you too Quinn. I've been well, how about you?"

"Santana my bacon." Quinn says.

Brittany chuckles as her wife is dragged away.

"I feel so sorry for Quinn not being able to have bacon except when at one of our houses." Mercedes says watching as Rachel rushes over with her veggie burgers.

"Santana put these on too!" Rachel shouts.

"Well that's what you get for marrying Rachel." Brittany says chuckling as Santana starts saying something about no vegan shit.

Quinn and Rachel Fabray-Berry got married surprising everyone only a few months after Brittany and Santana. Rachel took over for Mr. Shue running the glee club and is also the choir teacher. Quinn ended up getting a law degree from Ohio State and works with Santana's mom Maria in her law practice. Rachel gave birth to their daughter Rachel Fabray-Berry the second whose fifteen. She's best friends much to Santana's dismay Alex. Quinn gave birth to their seventeen year old son Steven whose close with the Chang twins and Nathan.

Mike and Tina Chang got married right out of high school. Mike became a doctor and works at Lima hospital in the ER. His off days he teaches dance at Mercedes studio. Tina works at the Lima branch of Ohio State as a design teacher and has a little shop on the main drag where she sells her designs. They have twin sixteen year old Sophia and Mike Jr. they're close friends with Becca.

Puck isn't married and works slash part owns Burt's garage. When his on and off again girlfriend Kara got pregnant Puck not wanting to lose another child manned up and decided to become a single parent. His daughter Christina is seventeen and dating Nathan.

"I'm so ready for them to go back to school." Santana says placing the food onto the long picnic table.

"I second that Christina has been driving me insane with wanting to get a car and spending more time with Nathan." Puck says taking a swig of beer.

"I hear you." Santana says fist bumping Puck.

"So they're still grounded for sneaking out to that party?" Mike asks.

"Nope they wrecked Nathan's truck." Brittany says snuggling into Santana's body.

"This is why our kids won't be driving until they can buy their own cars." Rachel says frowning as Quinn stuffs bacon in her mouth.

"Not us as soon as Tyler can drive I'm having him drive me around." Mercedes says.

"Enough talk I'm staring." Sam says staring longing at the hotdogs on the other side of his wife.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I've missed you baby." Christina says snuggling into her boyfriend.

"And I've missed you too Chris." Nathan says kissing her check.

"I can't wait for school to start and we get to spend more time together." Christina says.

"Nor can I Chris." Nathan whispers.

All the kids are in the Evan's basement far away from their parents. They'll make an appearance later to get some food, but for now they're all happy staying hidden.

"Could they be anymore gross?" Alex asks glaring over at her brother and his girlfriend.

"I think they look cute together like moms." Becca says while moving her pawn in the game of chess she's playing with Mike Jr.

"Exactly," Alex says.

"So are you two looking forward to being in high school?" Steven asks sitting next to Alex. "I know my sister is."

He looks over at his sister Rachel the second, Tyler and Sophia who are all discussing some Broadway play.

"Yep, we're finally going to have some freedom." Alex says happy to finally be in high school.

"FOODS READY!" Puck shouts down.

All the teenagers get up and run up the stairs.

"And here comes the herd." Santana says tightening her grip on her wife.

"Oh please you love it." Quinn says.

"Sanny does love our kids." Brittany says pinching her wife's cheek.

The others just roll their eyes so used to the Brittana cuteness.

"So you all ready to go back to school?" Sam asks as the kids all get food.

"Dad," Tyler whines just wanting to get back down the safety of the basement.

"What we all want to know." Mercedes says.

"I know I'm excited for school to start." Sophia says staying even though all the others kids have escaped back to the basement.

"Go join you friends." Tina says noticing that the rest of them have disappeared back to the basement.

"See her daughter's nice why aren't ours?" Santana says turning to look at Brittany.

"Becca is nice to us." Brittany reminds her.

"True, but Alex always talks back." Santana says.

"Please Santana she is so you." Quinn says smirking.

"I have to agree with my wife Santana. Alex is exactly like you." Rachel says.

"Enough talk about kids this is the last BBQ of the summer. Let's have some fun and play football." Puck says.

"I'm in," Sam says smiling.

"Me too man." Mike says.

"Ladies?" Puck asks.

All the women look at each other before Mercedes answers for them.

"You're on,"

In the basement Nathan is glaring across the room as Alex snuggles up next to Tyler Evans commenting on how big his muscles are. Not even ten minutes before she was snuggled up next to Steven talking about how hot he is. He hates how boy crazy Alex is and wishes she was more like Becca who just doesn't care.

"Nathan stop staring at Tyler you've known him all your life." Christina says snuggling into him.

"I can't help it she's my little sister." Nathan says.

"But she's growing up between you and your mom your sisters are never going to be able to keep boyfriends." Christina says shaking her head.

Across the room the Berry-Fabray siblings are sitting together watching Christina snuggled into Nathan and Nathan glaring over at Tyler and Alex who are snuggled together. Steven feels a jolt of jealousy as he has a crush on Alex. The Changs and Becca are having a heated discussion about something school related.

"Are you glad now that I talked you out of asking her out? Nathan would kill you even though you are one of his best friends." Rachel Jr. says.

"I guess, but I still really like her." Steven sighs.

"Steven, I'm her best friend and trust me you don't want to deal with both Nathan and aunt Santana." Rachel Jr. says.

"I know," Steven sighs.

"I don't get what the big deal is." Becca says nodding over towards the others.

"Well your sister is hot." Mike Jr. says before holding his hands up. "Not that I like her like that."

"Good that's my sister." Becca says frowning.

"Nathan come help you mom!" Brittany shouts down the stairs.

Nathan scampers up the stairs to see what's wrong. He's followed closely by everyone else who also wants to see what's wrong.

"Mami, mama what happened?" Nathan asks when he sees his mami leaning against the wall holding her shoulder and has a black eye.

"Holy shit," Tyler says.

Puck, Sam, Mike and Quinn all look like they've been in a brawl as well.

"Daddy what happened?" Christina asks running over to his side.

"Santana," Puck grumbles.

"Hell no it was you who started it." Santana growls.

"Nathan carry your mom into the car I think it's time for us to leave." Brittany says shaking her head a her wife.

"What happened?" Alex asks.

"Football," Quinn says limping over to Rachel.


	3. First Day

"Can you still see it?" Santana asks Brittany as she applies more cover up to her eye.

"Yes, baby I can." Brittany says kissing her cheek. "You'd just better not tell anyone that you got that fighting women off me when you tried to rescue me from a strip club." she sternly says narrowing her eyes at her wife.

"I jokingly tell one class something like that one time and you never let me live it down." Santana groans applying more cover up.

"And I never will." Brittany softly says. "But I still love you."

"Love you too babe." Santana says pulling Brittany into her lap laying a big one on her.

"Gross moms," Alex says coming into their bathroom.

"What do you want?" Santana asks wrapping her arms around her wife in her lap.

"Can Nathan drive us to school in your truck?" Alex asks pouting.

Brittany turns around to see what her wife is thinking. She knows that they have to decide together on this and doesn't want to have the opposite answer as her wife. They stare at each other for several moments before coming to a silent decision.

"No," Santana simply says.

"But mami," Alex whines.

"You can either ride with us or ride the bus." Santana says.

"Have the three of you eaten yet?" Brittany asks laying her head on Santana's shoulder.

"I haven't I'm waiting for mami's pancakes. I'm not sure about the other two." Alex says pouting at her mama.

"I'm with your mom." Brittany says.

Alex huffs spinning on her heel and walks out careful to not stomp as she doesn't want to end up grounded. Santana closes her eyes and sighs.

"God she's going to be a handful." Santana says.

"Well she is exactly like you were at her age." Brittany says kissing her wife's cheek.

"I wasn't that bad." Santana grumbles.

"Sweetie I think your mother would beg to differ." Brittany chuckles.

"You're my wife you're supposed to agree with me." Santana complains.

Brittany just laughs at her wife kissing her on the cheek. She gets up wiggling her butt at her wife as she leaves. Smirking behind her as she heads down the stairs. Once she reaches the kitchen she can't help, but chuckle at their three kids who all look exhausted nursing each a cup of coffee.

"Mama food," Nathan pouts.

"Who wants some of my pancakes?" Santana says coming in.

"Yes!" all three kids say.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nathan waits by Christina's locker for her. He hates that he has to ride with his moms to school which means he got here an hour early.

"So I have your mom for Calculus." Christina says kissing him.

"Hey babe," Nathan says leaning against her locker as she puts her bag in her locker.

"Did you get your mom too?" Christina asks plucking his schedule out of his hands.

"Yeah, I got her for Math Analysis." Nathan says.

"We don't have any classes together this year." Christina pouts.

"We do have lunch though." Nathan points out.

"But we have to eat here until you get your car back." Christina says frowning at the fact that neither of them have cars despite being seniors and having their licenses.

"I'm working on my moms." Nathan says.

With that Nathan wraps his arms around her kissing her cheek. He wishes he could pick her up, but his mami isn't budging on letting him drive any time soon.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Becca hurry up." Alex says tapping her foot.

"You can go to class by yourself." Becca says pulling out her AP History text book.

"I don't want to be the loser who doesn't have anyone to sit with if I don't know anyone in the class." Alex complains.

"Why do you care? You're already on the Cheerios and everyone knows us cause of moms. I'd say we're already popular." Becca says not used to her sister hanging out with her so much at school.

"Cause I signed up for all the classes you did. So I know that I won't know anyone aside from you in them." Alex says shrugging.

"Alex, you know I'm taking hard AP and honors classes right?" Becca asks. "You were barely pulling a B in normal classes.

"That's why I took them. Mami says I need to take hard classes to get into a good college." Alex says following after Becca as she walks towards class.

"You want to go to college?" Becca asks slightly surprised.

"Of course if I get into a good college then it's more likely I'll meet a successful guy there." Alex says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Becca just shakes her head wondering what's wrong with her sister's brain.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey honey," Santana says walking into the dance studio carrying their lunch. "I brought lunch."

"Awe it's only been three hours since you last saw me. Did you really miss me that much?" Brittany asks looking up from the papers she has spread out in front of her.

"I always miss you." Santana says sitting next to her wife.

"I miss you too." Brittany says leaning over and kissing her on the lips.

Santana snuggles into her side watching her wife grade her first day back math test she gives all her classes to see where they are.

"Any geniuses in your classes thus far?" Santana asks.

"Nope, but did you know Alex somehow got into my Algebra II class with Becca?" Brittany asks stacking up the papers and turning her full attention to her wife.

"No, I didn't think she'd get you until next year since you don't teach Geometry." Santana says frowning.

"Maybe this means she'll start applying herself more in school." Brittany happily says.

"Yeah hopefully." Santana says handing Brittany a sandwich.

The rest of the lunch period they eat while discussing how their first three classes went. Santana as normal complains about how stupid her Spanish one classes are and how the boys are going to cause her to go Lima Heights on them.

"I'll see you after school honey." Santana says kissing Brittany's cheek.

"Love you, no hurting your students even if they annoy you." Brittany shouts after her.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana pulls into the driveway two hours after school gets out. Their three kids literally jump out of the car and rush into the house. Brittany grabs Santana's hand stopping her from getting out of the car as well. She turns to face her wife frowning.

"I think we need to give Nathan his truck back so long as he takes Becca and Alex to school." Brittany says.

"Baby can we not discuss this now. I have a headache from watching a horrible hour and a half practice." Santana groans.

"Fine, but I think we should talk about it later." Brittany says kissing Santana's cheek. "I'll make us dinner, you go rest." she says.

"Thank you baby." Santana softly says.

Santana heads imminently up to their room to take a much needed nap while Brittany heads to the kitchen. Per normal she finds Nathan raiding the fridge while Alex sits at the kitchen table doing her nails and Becca making herself some healthy snack before starting her homework.

"Your mom has a headache so I want you all to stay down here." Brittany says grabbing a bottle of water.

"Is it from practice?" Becca asks.

"Yeah practice was bad a lot of the new girls started talking back to mami." Alex says looking up from her toes.

"You didn't did you?" Brittany asks ready to yell at her daughter if she did.

"No mama, I told them to shut it with the rest of the upper classmen." Alex proudly says.

"Good," Brittany sighs. "So aside from Cheerios practice how was all your days?" she asks.

"Okay, Alex and me have all our classes together and we already have a bunch of homework." Becca says sitting at the table.

"Yeah mom why'd you give us homework on the first day?" Alex asks.

"Alex honey the harder classes have more homework." Brittany tells her silly daughter.

"Wait what? Becca can I copy off of you?" Alex seriously asks.

"Alex you can't copy off your sister." Brittany sternly says.

"But…" Alex trails off.

Nathan chuckles at his sister who obviously didn't think this whole thing through.

"So Nathan how'd your day go?" Alex asks wanting the attention off of her.

"Fine, though Christina isn't in any of my classes." Nathan pouts.

"Good, I expect A's from you as you'll have no distractions this year." Brittany says.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany walks quietly into their bedroom at eleven to check on her wife as she never came down. A small smile forms on her face when she sees her wife sprawled out still in her work track suit from Cheerio practice sound asleep.

"Hey Sanny," Brittany softly says rubbing her wife's back.

"Britt Britt?" Santana groans turning into her wife.

"You feeling better baby?" Brittany asks.

"Mmm, much. What time is it?" Santana asks opening her eyes finally.

"Eleven, I brought you a sandwich and some water." Brittany says brushing hair out of her face.

"Thanks Britt," Santana says sitting up.

After Santana eats they both change and get ready for bed. Brittany curls into her wife, laying her head on Santana's chest.

"I love you Sanny."

"I love you too Britt Britt."


	4. Trouble

"Nathan Lopez-Pierce get your ass down here now!" Santana shouts furious with her son.

"San calm down." Brittany calmly says trying to make her wife sit down.

"Calm down?! How the hell am I supposed to calm down when shit like this happens!" Santana shouts cringing when she realizes she just yells at her wife.

"Don't raise your voice at me Santana Lopez!" Brittany shouts back.

All three teens that are hiding at the top of the stairs cringing for their mami. Whenever their mama left off the Pierce part of their mami's last name she's pissed.

"I can't believe you fucking did that and caused all of this." Becca harshly whispers at her brother.

"I can, he's a fucking idiot." Alex growls glaring at her brother.

"Don't fucking blame me it was all his fault." Nathan grumbles folding his arms over his chest.

"We're both upset Santana, but that doesn't give you the right to yell at me." Brittany all, but shouts.

"I know baby and I'm sorry. You know how Snix gets when she wants to come out." Santana softly says wrapping her arms around her wife's waist.

"Let's try calmly talking to him first, before you go losing your temper at him." Brittany says leaning into her wife's embrace.

"God I love you." Santana whispers. "Nathan come down here now!"

After being pushed by his sister down a few steps he slowly makes his way down to the kitchen where his parents are. He knows he's in major trouble.

"It's only the third day of school and you've already managed to get yourself suspended for a week." Santana lectures glaring at her son.

"But mom," Nathan tries to start.

"Don't but mom your mother. You're just lucky that Aunt Quinn and Rachel would never press charges for you beating up Steven." Brittany growls.

"Mom, I had a good reason." Nathan tries to say.

"I don't want to hear whatever excuse you think you have. You're grounded for the next month no anything. Once you can go back to school it will be school then home. You'll go over to your grandma's house while you're suspended. Now go to your room!" Santana shouts.

Brittany wraps her arms around wife letting her fall into her body.

"I love you so much San and you did an amazing job at keeping your cool." Brittany softly says nuzzling into her wife's neck.

"I love you too." Santana softly says.

"Mama, mami can I go check on Steven and hangout with Rachel Jr.?" Alex asks pouting.

Brittany shrugs looking at Santana letting her decide. She doesn't want her wife to get worked up again.

"I guess, but be home by eight." Santana says.

"Thanks mami," Alex says hugging both her moms.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Alex nervously taps her foot as she waits for someone to open the door. She really needs to know that Steven is okay after all this is all kind of her fault. It was her brother who beat him up one of his best friends because of her.

"Alex?" Rachel says opening the door shocked that she's here.

"Hi Mrs. Berry-Fabray I came over to see how Steven's doing." Alex says.

"Honey who's at the door?" Quinn shouts.

"Alex to see Steven!" Rachel shouts back.

"Oh,"

"Come in honey, I'm sure that he'll be happy to see you." Rachel says opening the door more.

"I hope so." Alex sadly says.

"Alex it's not your fault Steven and Nathan got into a fight. He's not hurt that badly anyway." Rachel tells the young girl.

"Really?" Alex asks just as Quinn comes in.

"So I think a day in bed and he should be fine." Quinn says smiling at Alex. "I think his ego was bruised more than anything."

"Go on up." Rachel says pushing Alex towards the stairs.

Quinn frowns as she sits at the table. Rachel puts a cup of black coffee in front of her wife.

"What possibly could have caused those two boys to fight? I thought they were best friends." Quinn says.

"I think Alex might be the reason." Rachel points out.

"Wait what?" Quinn asks after nodding in agreement.

"If you ask me Steven and Alex like each other and Nathan didn't like that." Rachel tells her wife.

"Oh, Santana won't like this once she reaslizes."

Meanwhile upstairs Alex stops by Rachel Jr.'s room first so she doesn't offend her friend.

"Hey Rach," Alex says opening her bedroom door.

"Oh hey Alex." Rachel Jr. says looking up from her homework. "I wasn't aware you were stopping by I'm rather busy." she says.

"I came be to see your brother, but I wanted to stop by and say hello first." Alex explains.

"Okay well that's good." Rachel Jr. sighs.

"You don't have an issue with us possibly dating?" Alex asks shocked.

Obviously Nathan does and she's pretty sure that her mami will once she realizes the reason Nathan beat up Steven. Well from the sound of it, it's more like roughed him up.

"Of course not. As long as you're both happy I'm good." Rachel Jr. says waving her off.

"Thanks," Alex says before leaving.

She heads down the hall to Steven's room. Knocking lightly on the door she waits for a come in before opening the door.

"Hey," Alex says giving him a small wave.

"Come sit." Steven says patting the spot next to him.

They both just smile at each other as she sits down. Neither of them knows what to say to the other. They keep sneaking peaks at each other.

"I'm sorry about my brother." Alex finally says breaking the silence.

"It's not your fault. I should have known that he would do that once he heard I'm going to take you out on a date on Friday and then saw us kiss. He's very protective of you and Becca just like I am of Rach." Steven says taking her hand and rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

"But….."

"But nothing, if you still want to take you out on Friday." Steven says.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Becca says blushing.

"Good,"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana's currently napping on the couch tired from all the stress Nathan is causing. Brittany's making dinner when she sees Becca come in sighing as she sits at the table.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks leaving the stove to give her full attention to her daughter.

"I like someone, but I'm not sure if he likes me back and I'm worried that if he does Nathan will rough him up too." Becca softly says.

"Oh sweetie," Brittany says walking over and giving her a hug. "Nathan didn't just beat Steven up for talking trash or some other nonsense did he?" she asks.

"No, be beat him up because he's taking Alex out on a date on Friday and well Nathan doesn't like that." Becca softly says looking down.

"Becca sweetie, it's okay. Thank you for being honest with me." Brittany says.

"Mami won't be mad will she?" Becca asks.

"Don't worry about your mom I'll deal with her." Brittany says. "Now tell me about this boy you like."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Britt why do I have to get all dressed up when you just made spaghetti?" Santana asks pouting.

"That's for the kids not us. You and me ma' lady are going out on a date tonight." Brittany says smiling.

"We can't leave-"

"Your mom will be here in five minutes." Brittany says wrapping her arms around her wife.

"You thought of everything didn't you." Santana sighs leaning back.

"Yes baby after everything that's happened today we need a night out to ourselves." Brittany softly says.

Santana turns and kisses her very sweet, thoughtful wife on the cheek. This is what she loves the most about Brittany, she always knows when she needs to get away. On top of Nathan getting suspended, the new art teacher keeps hitting on her even after she told him she's happily married and a lesbian. Thankfully Brittany growled at him and scared him away during lunch when he wouldn't leave her alone.

"Finish getting ready I'll meet you downstairs." Brittany says kissing her.

Brittany smiles as she heads downstairs to the guestroom to finish getting ready. Whenever they go on dates they get ready separate to surprise each other. After changing into her favorite blue dress she heads into the kitchen to make sure the kids are eating and not fighting.

"Looking good mama." Becca says looking up from her food.

"Thank you honey." Brittany says. "Now I want the three of you to behave for your abuela and no fighting." she says staring each of them down.

"We'll behave mama." Nathan says.

Just then Santana comes down in her power white suit.

"Baby," they both say staring at each other.

They're broken apart by the doorbell ringing.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana stuffs her mouth with breadsticks as she stares at her wife. She knows that something is up. Unless it's her birthday or they're celebrating her they never have dates at Breadstixs since Brittany likes to try other places. Something has to be up.

"Spill," Santana says after waiting for five minutes to see if Brittany would crack.

"San," Brittany sighs. "You have to promise not to lose your temper.

"When have I ever….." Santana trails off after receiving a look of really from her wife. "Fine I promise."

"I found out why Nathan beat up Steven." Brittany says sighing.

"Really? Why?" Santana says leaning across the table to grab her wife's hand. "I promise to not interrupt you."

Brittany smiles at how sweet her wife is being.

"Becca told me that Steven's going to take Alex on a date on Friday and Nathan didn't take the news well." Brittany says looking for any sign of rage in her wife.

"At least he's already aware that I'll kill him if he hurts our baby." Santana calmly says.

"You're really okay with them dating?" Brittany asks shocked.

"Yeah if anyone can come close to being good enough for our baby it's a child raised and scared away from sex by Rachel Berry." Santana says smirking.

"San," Brittany says hitting her arm. "And apparently Becca has a crush on Mike Jr."

"Great late nights on the weekends for me now." Santana grumbles.

"Or we can just have more dates while following them on their dates." Brittany says knowing her wife is struggling with letting her little girls grow up.

"I love you."


	5. Oh No

**Thanks for all the reviews the last few chapters.**

"Chris baby!" Nathan shouts opening the girl's bathroom door.

"In here," Christina sobs.

"Baby what's wrong?" Nathan asks rushing in not caring.

"Nate," Alex says frowning.

"You shouldn't be in here." Becca says coming in and locking the door behind her with mouth wash in hand.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asks again.

"Here this will get the taste out of your mouth." Becca says kneeling down.

The three girls completely ignore Nathan as the two younger ones putter around the older one.

"We're both here for you." Alex sweetly says.

The twins actually like Christina. She's nice to them and makes their brother happy so it's a win win.

"Hold up, what's going on?" Nathan says for a third time getting frustrated.

"Thank you both for all your help, I think your brother can help me out from here." Christina says trying to smile.

"Be patient." Becca whispers to Nathan before leaving.

"What's wrong baby?" Nathan asks kneeling again next to her.

"I don't feel too hot." Christina says allowing him to pull her back into him.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Nathan asks cradling her in his arms.

"No, I think I can make it through the rest of the day." Christina says standing up.

"You sure?" Nathan asks standing up with her.

"Yeah I feel much better now baby." Christina happily says trying to smile.

Nathan can tell that's something is wrong, but doesn't say anything. He can wait until she wants to tell him. Growing up with four women has really helped in that aspect as he knows not to push during times like this. So instead he just offers to hold her.

Christina is terrified to tell him her suspicions. That she might be pregnant. She's a week late and has been throwing up the last five mornings. If she is…well it will ruin both their lives as he won't leave her. Their parents will be disappointed, but she's sure they'll support them. It's just that she knows they're not ready for kids not by a long shot.

"You know I'm here whenever you feel like talking." Nathan says hugging her to him tightly.

"I want to tell you, but I'm scared." Christina says turning into him.

"Baby, you don't need to be scared." Nathan says kissing the top of her head.

"This could possibly change our lives forever." Christina softly says.

"Whatever it is I can handle it." Nathan says.

He's nervous that whatever this is will break them up. He doesn't think he can live without her. He'd never break up with her, but what if she's tired of him.

"Promise that you'll let me finish before you say or do anything." Christina says staring up at him.

"I promise Chris." Nathan softly says taking her hands in his.

Christina takes a deep breath to clear her mind.

"Okay well…there's no way around this….so I might as well just say it. I think I might be pregnant." Christina finally says.

It's completely silent for a good five minutes as they just stare at each other. Nathan's in complete and utter shock at this news. He never thought this could happen to him. That he might have a child before he's married or graduated from high school. Christina's terrified he might be angry and yet glad that he's at least still here with her.

"Well," Christina finally says.

"Wow, what should we do?" Nathan asks still in shock.

"Get a pregnancy test to make sure I'm pregnant. I'm not sure, but I'm a week late and I've been throwing up the last few days." Christina explains.

"Yeah we should do that." Nathan agrees. "I'll ask my mom." he says nodding.

"No she'll kill me." Christina quickly says thinking of Santana.

"No not mami, but my mama. She can help us and break the news to mami if need be." Nathan says thinking his plan is pretty good.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Christina says.

"Come on she has a free period right now I think." Nathan says leading her out of the bathroom.

Christina hesitantly follows him all the way to his mom's studio where she spends most of her free periods. Luckily for them Santana was busy giving some make-up tests so she wasn't visiting her wife today like she normally would.

"Hey mama,"

"Hey Brittany,"

Brittany looks up from the paper she's grading to see her son and his girlfriend nervously standing in front of her.

"What's up?" she asks.

"Not much mom." Nathan says trying to play it cool.

"Really?" Brittany says raising an eyebrow.

"Well no, but you have to promise not to get mad or anything?" Nathan says.

"Nate this is me you're talking to not your mami." Brittany says calmly.

"It's just Mrs. Lopez-Pierce that this can be upsetting if it turns out to be true." Christina says nervous.

"You think you might be pregnant." Brittany says trying to keep a calm head.

Both teens in front of her just nod terrified. Christina's terrified that Brittany will be pissed and not help them.

"Please help us mom. I don't know what to do." Nathan says wrapping his arm around Christina.

"Of course I'll help you, but you know I'm not going to keep this from your mother." Brittany tells them.

"Thanks mom," Nathan says hugging her.

"Thanks Mrs. Lopez-Pierce," Christina says giving her a hug as well.

"Christina you've known me your whole life please call me Brittany." Brittany says smiling at them as best she can. "Now meet me here after sixth period and we'll figure out wither or not we're going to be adding another little Lopez-Pierce to the family."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany takes a deep breath as she waits for her son and his girlfriend to arrive. She has the pregnancy test in her purse. She's trying not to lose it. This is the one thing she never thought would happen that her wife had put the fear of god in her kids about teenage sex and pregnancy.

"Mama," Nathan says walking in holding Christina's hand.

"I hope you have to pee." Brittany says pulling out the pregnancy test.

Christina just nods and heads into the studios bathroom.

"Mama," Nathan says curling into her.

"Everything will be fine." Brittany softly says.

"But,"

"But nothing sweetie if there's a baby our mother and I will do everything we can to help." Brittany tells him.

"Thanks for everything mama." Nathan whispers laying his head on her shoulder.

They wait for Christina to finally come out of the bathroom holding the pregnancy test.

"Well….." they both say.

"I'm not pregnant." Christina happily says.

"Oh thank god." Brittany says.

"Baby this is great news." Nathan sighs.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What's the special occasion?" Santana asks thinking that she missed something again and that this feels eerily similar, she's been very busy lately so it's very possible she missed something.

Like that time right after the twins were born that she forgot about their anniversary. But she hasn't as of late, but then again maybe her wife is trying to butter her up again.

"Can't I just take my wife out on a lovely date to her favorite restaurant?" Brittany innocently asks.

"No, now spill." Santana says knowing her wife.

"Let's just order first then I'll tell you." Brittany softly says knowing that her wife won't want to leave once they've ordered food.

"Fine," Santana says. "Just to ease my mind I didn't miss some important thing again have I? I know I've been busy and that's when things slip my mind." she asks.

"No baby it's got nothing to do with you." Brittany says taking her wife's hand and kisses her knuckles.

"Thank god, I was worried." Santana sighs.

"Please honey you know I'd tell you straight up if you forgot something." Brittany chuckles just as their waiter comes over.

They quickly order as they've been ordering the same things for years now. Santana always the gentlewoman orders for Brittany knowing it always makes her wife swoon.

"So we've ordered now what's so important that you had to take me to dinner yet again to butter me up?" Santana asks smiling at her wife.

"Why do you think I'm trying to butter you up?" Brittany asks frowning.

"You brought me to my favorite place Breadstixs to get the amazing stixs again." Santana says stuffing a breadstick in her mouth.

"Well….you need to promise not to get mad or leave once I've told you this." Brittany softly says.

Santana gulps worried that something horrible has happened. That her wife of nearly twenty years is about to leave her. She doesn't think she'll survive if her wife leaves her.

"Baby whatever is wrong I'm sure we can work it out." Santana says quickly.

"San baby," Brittany says getting up and sliding in next to her wife. "We're good. Nothing is wrong between us." she reassures her wife. "I just need to tell you that earlier today I had to go get our son and his girlfriend a pregnancy test. Before you say anything it was negative, but it doesn't feel right to keep this from you so I'm telling you."

It takes a few moments for all the information to sink in.

"He what?!" Santana growls trying to get up.

"Baby stay calm, they're not pregnant." Brittany calmly says.

"How am I supposed to stay calm when you just told me that our seventeen year old son had a pregnancy scare?" Santana says trying to get over her wife.

"Because he's almost eighteen and we can't control him." Brittany says pushing her wife back down.

Santana is about to say something when Brittany silences her.

"They were scared enough that they don't need you yelling at them baby." Brittany softly says not sure if she should tell her wife what she really wants now that this situation has brought it to her for mind again.

After several minutes of Brittany running her hands up and down her arms Santana is finally calm. Their food has come and neither of them eating. It's then that Santana notices that something else is on her wife's mind.

"Baby that's not the whole reason that you brought me here is it?" Santana asks.

"This whole thing has brought up a feeling I've had on and off for a while now. San we're thirty-eight and this might be our last shot." Brittany rambles. "I want a baby."


	6. Homecoming

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews last chapter.**

Becca are you coming!" Alex shouts.

"No I'm going with moms." Becca says coming down.

"Really the rest of us are going in a limo even Nathan and Christina." Alex says just as Nathan comes down.

"Yeah Becca come with us." Nathan softly says.

"Fine," Becca says giving in.

"Moms we're off! We'll see you at Aunt Quinn's and Rachel's house!" Alex shouts up the stairs.

The three of them book it out of the house before their mami tries to stop them.

"Christina first, then the Changs followed by the Evans and we'll meet the parents at the Fabray-Berry's." Alex informs the driver.

They tell the driver to sped the fuck off before their mami manages to catch them and starts crying and taking pictures of her babies.

"The kids are gone!" Brittany shouts stripping on her way to their bathroom.

"Fucking finally!" Santana shouts running after her wife.

"We have to make this quick. We can't be late to Quinn's." Brittany moans as Santana kisses her neck.

"Screw them," Santana says groping her wife's breasts.

"San," Brittany moans giving up.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"They're late as usual." Quinn says to Mercedes as they watch the kids pile out of the limo.

"Did you really expect anything else from them without any kids home?" Mercedes chuckles.

"Are you two seriously surprised the horndogs are late? They're probably having amazing lesbian sex right now." Puck says putting his arms around the two women.

"Shut up," they both say.

It's then that Santana screeches to a stop in front of the house and her and Brittany scramble out.

"Sorry we're late." Santana quickly says.

"Where are my babies?" Brittany asks straightening out Santana's dress for her.

"Yes, I need pictures of my babies." Santana says.

"You two are something else." Quinn says frowning.

Santana blushes hiding her head in Brittany's shoulder.

"Oh look you actually made Satan blush." Tina says smirking.

Before any of them can say anything else their kids comes out. Of course all the parents ooo and awe at how beautiful and handsome their kids are.

"Look at our kids all coupled off." Sam says smiling.

"Of course they are, they're our kids aren't they." Santana says frowning at the fact all her kids are coupled off.

Nathan frowns when he sees his moms pull out a camera and a camcorder. He's sure that they'll manage to embarrass him all night. He wraps his arm around Christina getting ready to have to pose for the million pictures.

"Now remember you can't beat up your sisters' dates." Brittany reminds him coming next to him.

"I know mom." Nathan says.

"Good,"

Santana coos over her two girls along with Quinn and Tina. Alex has Steven's arms around her waist as they pose for pictures. Mike Jr. and Becca are a lot more awkward as they stand together.

"Put your arm around her waist." Mike Sr. suggests trying to help his son out.

"It's obvious neither has ever done anything like this before." Brittany says frowning trying to find a good picture.

"God they're going to be hard to get a good picture out of them." Santana complains to her wife.

Rachel is fussing over her daughter Rachel Jr. as Tyler waits for them to finish. Sophia is the only one to bring someone not in their group, a guy who's a junior named Diego.

"Okay group shot!" Rachel shouts always excited for these kind of things.

"Why in god's name did we keep Rachel in our life?" Santana asks leaning into her wife.

"You really do like her no matter what you say." Brittany says.

"Shut up,"

It takes another twenty minutes of pictures before the kids are off.

"Watch out for them." Mercedes reminds Brittany and Santana as they're the only ones chaperoning.

"Don't worry San's going all mama lion on them if they try anything." Brittany says laughing.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Christina as soon as they finish taking pictures at the dance grabs Alex and Becca and heads to the bathroom leaving their dates alone.

"Why do they always go to the bathroom in groups?" Mike Jr. asks

"That is a mystery we will never know." Nathan says trying to remain cool and remember he's known these guys his whole life and they won't hurt his sisters.

"I know this can't be easy on you man." Steven says already having forgiven his best friend.

"It's just hard. They're my little sisters." Nathan says knowing they both understand.

"We'll try to never hurt them." Mike Jr. promises.

"Yeah you can count on us to treat them right." Steven adds.

"I know. I'd rather have them date you two than anyone else." Nathan says.

Just then the girls walk back in all giggling.

"What's with the serious look babe?" Christina asks frowning hoping he didn't lose it.

"Nothing, just a bit of guy talk." Nathan says. "Let's dance babe." he adds pulling her out on the dance floor.

"Have you two made up?" Alex asks.

"Yeah for the most part." Steven says wrapping his arms around her.

"Good, I'd hate to come between the two of you." Alex says.

"Yeah I'm glad all three of you guys seem to be getting along now." Becca says smiling at Mike Jr.

"And I thought your mom would be the scary one." Steven says chuckling.

"I don't know she still scares me." Mike Jr. says nodding over towards Santana. "I think she's glaring at us." he whispers.

"Let's dance," Alex says and the four of them disappear into the dance floor.

"Do you see where they went?" Santana asks trying to look around her wife.

"No, but stop worrying." Brittany says cupping her wife's face.

"But…" Santana trails off when Brittany doesn't let go of her.

"We raised our kids' right and they won't do anything with Nathan and you here. You shouldn't worry until they have prom." Brittany reminds her.

"I know, but I still worry." Santana says allowing her wife to lead her farther onto the dance floor.

"Relax and just dance with me." Brittany whispers in her ear.

Santana wraps her arms loosely around Brittany's neck as Brittany's hands find their place on Santana's waist. They slowly sway back and forth Santana resting her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"You know how I was hesitant about having another baby." Santana says.

"Yeah," Brittany says looking up at her hopefully.

"I think we should have another baby." Santana softly says.

"Really?" Brittany asks pulling Santana off of the dance floor.

"Yes, I thought about it and I'd love to have one more baby with you." Santana says nearly getting knocked back by her wife jumping into her arms.

"I can't wait to be pregnant again." Brittany says.


	7. Cheating

Santana taps her foot as she waits for her cousin Rose who she hasn't seen since her wedding. She's in town for a couple days and wants to have lunch. Brittany can't make it as she's taking the kids shopping in Columbus with Quinn.

"Santana," Rose says as she walks in.

"Rose," Santana says smiling as she stands up. "It's been too long." she says hugging her.

Right then Rachel and Mercedes walk in with Kurt who's in town from New York. All three of them stop and stare at Santana who just kissed a hot Latina woman. They continue to stare as the two women sit down and look like they're flirting.

"Rachel, come on." Mercedes whispers pulling both Rachel and Kurt out with her.

"Did you see that?" Rachel asks still in shock.

"I don't know," Kurt says also in shock. "We can't have seen that." he says.

"You bet your ass we did." Mercedes growls. "I can't believe that lying piece of shit is cheating on poor Brittany. We need to tell her."

Mercedes is beyond pissed as she had to witness how cheating broke up her parents' marriage when she was ten. Needless to say she can't stand cheaters.

"I wonder how long that has been going on?" Kurt snaps coming out of his shock.

"Who cares I agree with Mercedes we need to tell Brittany as soon as her and Quinn come back." Rachel says glaring over at Santana once more before they leave.

"So how are you and Brittany little coz?" Rose asks as they wait for their food.

"Good, busy with schools, our three kids and the fact that we're trying to have another baby." Santana says unsure about telling her about them trying for a baby.

"Really? One last one before your childbirth days are over?" Rose asks a little surprised.

"Yeah, Britt wants to have one more and we're at a place in our lives where we can with Nathan leaving for college next year." Santana says smiling at how proud of her son she is.

"Well congratulations, you two are amazing moms. Have you told your kids yet?" Rose asks really happy for her cousin.

"Thanks and you're the first person we've told. We want to wait until we start the fertility treatments before we tell the kids." Santana says. "What about you how have you been?"

"Busy with work and my troublesome son." Rose says rolling her eyes.

"What he do this time?" Santana asks.

"He got expelled from another school for lighting the principle's car on fire." Rose says sighs.

"Damn,"

"Yeah,"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Nathan, Steven take everyone to the movies." Mercedes says handing them a hundred.

Tyler is about to say something when Mike Jr. pulls him along. None of the boys are going to question getting a hundred dollars. All the girls are off shopping with Brittany and Quinn so they don't have to go see a chick flick.

"Okay the kids are gone Kurt call Tina and Mike, Rachel call Puck and I'll have Quinn bring Brittany over after they drop the girls off later." Mercedes says slapping her hands together.

Less than a half hour later the Changs, Puck and Sam are in the living room watching Mercedes pace. Rachel is currently on the phone with Quinn whispering telling her about what they saw. Quinn's beyond pissed, but promises not to say anything to Brittany until they get back.

"So what is this about?" Puck asks after another minute of silence.

"We saw Santana kiss another woman." Kurt quickly says figuring this is like ripping off a band aid.

"What!?"

"We were going to have lunch downtown when we saw Santana kiss a rather hot Latina. They then sat down and were defiantly flirting. Brittany needs to know that her wife is being unfaithful." Rachel says quickly without breathing.

"This will break her." Mike says worried about his good friend.

"I'm going to straighten her out for hurting Britt." Puck growls.

"It doesn't make sense." Sam whispers mostly to himself.

"I feel so sorry for Brittany. Her and Santana always seemed so good together." Tina softly says.

"Yeah well now we know Santana's dirty secret." Mercedes growls.

"How'd Quinn take it?" Kurt asks Rachel.

"She's beyond pissed and lucky was in the restroom. She says they'll be back in an hour." Rachel informs them.

"Shouldn't we invite Santana over too?" Sam asks still confused about this whole thing.

"Yes that's brilliant we'll have her come over shortly after we tell Brittany and we can help Britt stand up to her." Rachel rambles.

"Well what should we do till then?" Puck asks never one to sit still.

They all look at each other and all around. None of them feel like doing nothing and yet they don't want to do anything either. So Tina turns on the TV and they settle for watching the weather channel.

"Quinn why are we here and did we have to drop the girls off at my house?" Brittany asks as they come in.

"Because we all want to tell you something big. Call Santana and tell her to get her ass over here." Quinn says trying to remain as calm as possible.

"I still don't get why we're here." Brittany says stopping when she sees everyone staring at her.

"Quinn baby, you didn't tell her did you?" Rachel asks coming over to give her wife a hug.

"No though it was hard for a while there." Quinn says looking around at everyone and noting how angry they all look.

"If we're going to do it we should tell her now." Sam says still not a hundred percent with the idea.

"When's Santana coming?" Mercedes asks.

"I just texted her to tell her to come over." Brittany says starting to worry about the mental health of her friends.

They're acting really weird and keep giving her these sad, I'm so sorry for you looks. It's really starting to freak her out.

"So what are we going to tell her?" Quinn says.

"The truth," Mercedes says.

"Maybe we should try to soften it." Tina whispers.

Brittany gets fed up with tem all whispering around her.

"What the fuck are you all so engrossed in?" Brittany asks.

They all stop talking and turn to look at the blonde. Rachel is pushed forward to tell the blonde.

"Um...well..." for the first time Rachel is speechless.

She doesn't know what say to her friend. In theory it sounded good to tell her, but in actually doing it she's finding it difficult.

"What my wife is trying to say is that she, Mercedes and Kurt saw something earlier today that will upset you." Quinn says stopping forward and taking her wife's hand. "I'm not sure how to say this..."

Quinn looks back to Mercedes for help.

"Santana's cheating on you." Mercedes says.

"What?!" Brittany shouts in disbelief.

"We saw Santana at Campana's kiss another woman." Kurt explains.

Brittany falls to the ground her shoulders shaking. At first they all think she's crying until she lifts her head and they all see that she's laughing.

"What's wrong with her?" Mike asks frowning.

"Brittany," Rachel says.

"You have to be joking." Brittany manages to laugh.

Just then Santana walks in frowning when she sees her wife on the ground.

"Baby are you okay?" Santana asks trying to get to her, but their friends are blocking her. "Berry get out of my way."

"No, not after what you did." Quinn growls.

"Babe you'll never guess what they think you did." Brittany laughs pushing her way to her wife.

"What?" Santana asks looking at her friends.

"Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt saw you kiss another woman today." Puck says confused as to why Brittany's not upset.

"Oh, that was my cousin and I was hugging her." Santana says.

"Thank you the laugh guys, but we need to get home." Brittany says pulling Santana out.

"We never should have doubted them." Sam says.


	8. One Big National Surprise

**These next three chapters are not only the last ones of this story, but also quit short. I'll be updating the next two later tonight. Along with hopefully Stars.**

IN LA

Nathan sits nervously next to his mama as they watch the first round of the high school cheerleading nationals. His girlfriend and sisters are on the Cheerios and that's why he's so nervous. He wants them to win.

"Nate, relax." Brittany calmly says.

"I just want them to win so bad." Nathan says. "How are you not more nervous?" he asks looking over at her.

"Your mother has trained them well and there's nothing we can do to help them. It's all up to them." Brittany says putting her arm around her son's shoulder.

"Thanks mom," Nathan says snuggling into her side.

"Any room for me in this cuddle fest?" Santana asks coming over.

"Mom, why are you out here? You should be helping them get ready." Nathan says worried.

"Nate, I know what I'm doing relax." Santana says shaking her head.

He's always like this when someone in the family is competing. Being ultra-competitive himself he thinks everyone else is.

"We're on next." Santana says plopping herself onto Brittany's lap.

"I'm sure we're going to win." Brittany whispers in her ear.

"The girls are as ready as they can be." Santana softly says.

From the moment the Cheerios step on the stage it's obvious that they are going to win. Their routine is by far the best one yet. All Santana can do is smile as her team pulls off a flawless routine.

"Thanks for the choreography baby." Santana whispers kissing Brittany's cheek.

"Anything for you baby." Brittany whispers.

"We're going to win." Nathan says smiling.

"Well at least make it through the first round." Santana reminds her son.

"Can we go see them?" Nathan asks.

"I guess come on." Santana says getting up.

Santana leads them to the Cheerios dressing room to wait for them. Not even five minutes later the Cheerios come thundering in all smiles.

"Wonderful routine ladies." Santana says proud of her team.

"Thanks coach," they all say.

"You girls were amazing." Brittany says hugging Alex and Becca.

"Thanks mom," Becca says burrowing into her mom's side.

Across the room Nathan gives Christina a wet kiss on the lips.

"If you guys don't win it will be a crime." Nathan says.

Christina just blushes at his words.

"Okay everyone get changed we're going for pizza." Santana shouts.

"Really mom?" Alex asks a huge smile on her face.

"Yep, but you girls had better win tomorrow." Santana warns them.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Are you sure you trust them with the trophy?" Brittany asks as they watch the girls leave the convention center with the Nationals trophy.

"No, but I'm sure I can have another one made." Santana confidently says.

"So we have the whole night to ourselves." Brittany seductively whispers.

They leave the seniors and Nathan in charge of getting back to the hotel by ten and keeping everyone safe. They have a good eight hours of alone time that they haven't had in a month.

"I can't wait to get you back to our room and have my way with you." Santana whispers in her ear.

Brittany let's out an embarrassingly loud moan.

"Excuse me Mrs. Lopez-Pierce," someone says from behind them causing Santana to jump back.

"Yes," Santana says as Brittany turns to face the stranger snuggling into Santana's chest.

"Brittany Lopez-Pierce?" the stranger says.

"That's me," Brittany says smiling at the woman who looks like she's in her fifties.

"I'm Ann Jackson a recruiter for Juilliard and we would like to offer you a job teaching modern dance." she says.

"What?!" both Santana and Brittany ask in disbelief.

"We've had an eye on you for some time now. You're an amazing teacher and we would like for you to teach at Juilliard if you would like." Ann says.

"Um…."

"Think about it and give me a call in a few days." Ann says handing Santana her business card.

Brittany turns and stares at her wife.


	9. Moving

Brittany takes a deep breath as Santana ushers their kids into the living room. They're looking at their moms all confused and she hopes they won't be angry with them for moving to New York.

"What's wrong mama?" Becca asks always the observant one.

"Mami?" Nathan says when Santana walks over to Brittany and squeezes her hand.

"Your mom and me have some news we would like to tell you." Santana says so proud of her wife.

"Um…." Brittany says taking a big gulp. "Last week at Nationals I was offered a job at Juilliard and after much debate with your mom we've decided that I should take the job." she says looking at Santana for help.

"Which means in a month we will be moving to New York." Santana finishes for her wife.

"Really?" Nathan asks all smiles as he's going to NYU next year with Christina.

Now he can go home on the weekends and have his moms do his laundry and get home cooked meals.

"Yes," Brittany says smiling at her son. "And you can come home whenever you want."

"What about you mami? Do you have a job lined up?" Becca asks.

"Yes, I'm going to be teaching Spanish and be the cheerleading coach at a private school that you and Alex will be attending." Santana tells her always worried daughter.

"Cool, hopefully it will help my chances to get into every Ivy League school." Becca says even though she'll miss her friends she knows this is a big opportunity for both her moms and them too.

"I'm sure it will honey." Brittany softly says turning to look at Alex.

"Alex?" Santana carefully says knowing her daughter most likely won't like this at all.

"Are you serious?" Alex asks her face unreadable.

"Yes," both Brittany and Santana say.

"This is the best news ever! I can't wait to hit the night scene." Alex says before running upstairs to start packing.

"Fuck, I didn't think of that." Santana says.

Brittany wraps her arms around her wife to calm her down.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I can't believe you're actually leaving in a week." Quinn says as she helps pack up the kitchen.

"I know, but I think it's for the best and it's a great opportunity for Brittany." Santana says.

"Well we'll all miss you." Mercedes says smiling.

"I'll miss both of you." Santana says shoving Quinn away.

"Awe Satan actually has a heart." Quinn jokingly says.

"Shut it," Santana growls.

They all just smile as they go back to packing.

"Turn it slightly to the right and it should easily come down." Brittany instructs Puck, Sam, Mike and Tina who are bringing down a huge dresser.

"Damn this thing is heavy." Sam complains.

"Quit complaining and hurry up we have a schedule to keep." Rachel says coming back in.

"You married a moving dictator." Santana whispers to Quinn.

"Shh, don't let her hear you say that." Quinn whispers.

"Come on Britt you should sit down." Rachel sweetly says.

"Thanks Rach, do you think you could spear San I want to cuddle with her." Brittany asks pouting.

"Of course,"

Santana happily gets up and sits next to her pregnant wife. A week ago they found out that they were pregnant. They told their friends and family that they're expecting and a bit to their surprise everyone is happy for them. Yes even their kids probably because they think they'll be able to get away with more shit and have more freedom.

"Hey baby feeling better?" Santana softly asks as her wife has had horrible morning sickness in the actual morning.

"Yeah, I really do just want to cuddle." Brittany says.

"Well I am your cuddle monster." Santana says smiling.

Upstairs all the kids are packing up different room mostly their own to not have Rachel yell at them.

"So my dad said I can stay with your moms during holidays and he'll just come visit." Christina says wrapping her arms around Nathan's neck.

"Did you ask him about living with me?" Nathan asks kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Did you ask your mom?" Christina asks.

"I guess I can wait a year to live together." Nathan says as neither of them have the nerve to ask their parents.

"At least we'll still be together and will have your moms." Christina says.

"Yeah and we'll get practice when mama has the baby." Nathan says.

"Are you really okay with them having another baby?" Christina asks.

"I am, they're amazing moms and sure it's kind of weird that I'll be eighteen years older, but at least the baby won't bug me like the twins did when we were younger." Nathan says.

In Becca's room Mike Jr. and Sophia are helping her pack.

"I'll miss you guys." Becca says packing up science books.

"We'll see each other." Mike Jr. says.

"But it won't be the same." Becca says.

"We can all go to the same college that's only a few years away." Sophia says.

Becca and Mike Jr. both agree that they should break up as long distance relationships don't work out most of the time.

"We still all shooting for Columbia?" Becca asks.

"Yes," Sophia says smiling at her friend.

"Two years and we'll be in the same city again." Mike Jr. says hoping that they'll still be single and get back together.

Across the hall in Alex's room no one is packing as Alex and Steven are making out as are Rachel Jr. and Tyler. Alex and Steven are staying together since he's going to college in New York. Rachel Jr.'s happy as now she can visit them and go to Broadway shows.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"We're really doing this." Brittany says in disbelief.

"That we are baby. Having second thoughts?" Santana asks as they climb into bed.

"No, it's just hard to believe that in a week we'll be in New York and that's where our little peanut will be born." Brittany says placing her hand on her flat stomach.

"It's happening baby and I'm so proud of you." Santana says. "I love you."

"I love you too and thank you for everything you've done for us over the years." Brittany says scooting into Santana's arms.

"I'd do anything for you baby. Go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow saying good bye to everyone."

 **The End.**

 **We have reached the end of this story. I thought I had one more chapter, but I apparently combined them. Thanks to everyone that has read this story.**


End file.
